Mask of an Elder
by Tsebi Arkao
Summary: Chessey HGSS romance. Rated R for implied sex, and violence, as well as lanuage. "Your potions master is only 22 years of age," Dumbledore explained to a shocked Hermione Granger.
1. Default Chapter

Just a Note

This is the watered down version of Mask of an Elder. It was removed for being to graphic, so no more graphic. It is slightly more than suggestive but no parts or graphic imagry. So here it is reposted. I hope they don't delete it again.

Chapter 1: Mask of an Elder

Hermione's eyes shot wide as her potions masters lips took hers in a forceful kiss. It was all she could do not to push away, and strangely, also all she could do to not give in. Long moments passed between them and she felt herself begin to soften as his lips became entwined more gently around her own.

Finally he pulled back and for a moment she could see the vulnerability in his eyes. It made her jaw drop and as a result his eyes had quickly become ice once again.

"Good day Miss Granger," he scoffed, turning on his heal and skulking away.

_What the BLOODY HELL! _The voice inside her screamed as she too turned heel and fled to the head master's offices.

"Canary Cream" she muttered ascending the stairs.

She stood outside the door and with some resistance raised her hand to tentively knock, but before she could she heard a frail "enter." Screwing up all her courage she pushed open the vast oak door.

"Ah, Miss Granger, come come. Have a seat. Would you care for a cake?" Hermione looked at the lavishly decorated cakes on a silver tray that her head master was offering her and almost accepted one, but the thought of Snape's lips upon hers quickly took the hunger from her gut.

"Ah no, no thank you headmaster." He smiled a fatherly smile all alight with a twinkle in his eye and sat down behind his desk.

"Now," he said with a smile, "what do you wish to speak about?" Hermione hesitated. Surely Snape hadn't meant to kiss her. Or perhaps it hadn't been the Potion's Master at all this could all be an elaborate prank by the Slytherins… but no, she had to tell Dumbledore on way or the other.

"Headmaster," she began quietly. "I was just finishing up classes with Professor Snape. And I had left my quill in the class. I went back to get it and found him looming over me."

"Ah, you feel he has taken points from you unfairly, no doubt. Well I'm sorry to hear it Miss Granger but there is really nothing I can do about that…" he smiled kindly lifting one of the cakes to his lips as Hermione sighed.

"I wish that were all Professor. He kissed me." Dumbledore had never been caught so off guard. As he had already began to munch the cake he now became a mess of spattering crumbs and chocking noises. Hermione looked at him quite aghast took out her wand to help but he simply raised his hand and regained his composure. When at alat he could speak again he shook his head ruefully.

"I warned the man," he sighed. Hermione's eyes became the size of dinner plates.

"You _knew_?" She shouted. Dumbledore simply nodded. "How could you allow this to go on, really a grown man fraternizing with a child…" But Dumbledore shook his head.

"Miss granger, if you would please allow me to explain." With some effort Hermione calmed herself into a silent state if no less seething and nodded. "As you know Severus is a spy for the Order. And has been since he was ten years of age." Hermione scoffed. "Which as it turns out is not so long after all."

"Put Headmaster, Professor Snape is almost forty if not older. That's nearly 30 years." Hermione reasoned. Dumbledore only laughed.

"Well it's good to know that the charm worked so well as to even fool the brightest witch of her age." But now his eyes became serious, his smile fading. "Miss Granger, I am bout to make you privy to information that no more that a dozen people know. I must trust that you are going to keep this from even your closest friends," his eyebrows rose meaningfully, "until such a time as I deem fit for it to be disclosed. Do you understand me Miss Granger?" Hermione thought long and hard about keeping something like this from Harry and Ron. Would she be able to? But if it was this important to the Order maybe she could help… if she knew.

"I understand professor." With those simple words a tingling came over her and she knew herself to be bound.

"Would you care to know the actual age of your potion's Master Miss Granger, though it maybe rude to ask." She nodded slowly. "He is 22 years of age."


	2. Fear and Loathing

Chapter 2: Fear and Loathing

"He's how old?" Hermione shouted in disbelief.

"Twenty Two miss Granger." Dumbledore said calmly.

"Bu.. bu… but _how_?" She whispered sinking into her chair in shock.

"It's very complicated Miss Granger. But I shall try to relate it to you." Dumbledore sat back in his chair, laced his fingers together and smiled.

"Professor Snape was once a part of a family of purebloods. They were… rather cruel to him, as dark wizards tend to be. They accepted nothing but excellence and gave no praise for it. However, when he failed at anything… he was severely punished. I was still a teacher here when he came to me in confidence. Poured out his heart and soul the poor thing. And I swore it help him. He was only ten at the time, having begun school early due to his father's insistence. It took me a year to plan it all."

"First he was given a Time-Turner, I'm sure you need no explanation with that since you had your own... encounter. In any case no one seemed to notice when he'd gone missing for days at a time, and the teachers were told he was sickly. Not hard to mask, that lie. Three times a week he would go back and go to school with … a much younger me, as I had already gone back and explained it to myself." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Yes it's very complicated.

We reserved a room for it so when he went back and forth he would never see himself and he would never be seen. This went on until his days at Hogwarts Past were finished.

It was of course a year later than when he graduated from here. In the Past he started at eleven and finished at eighteen, while here he was ten to seventeen.

His extra time here during that year was spent keeping up appearances with the Dark Lord… who had seen him in his youth. As such we had to mask Severus' age. What you see is a charm. A projection equal parts what Snape would look like at a grown age and what the perfect pureblood death eater would be."

Hermione just stared blankly as he continued.

"During his years at Hogwarts Past Severus studied potions every waking hour. It was the only way I could mask his presence here. Even then I had no little pull and I got him the Potions Master's position. He wanted the DADA job… but the headmaster then was rather attached to him.. as he _was _him."

"But how did he do this while he was schooling here as well?" Hermione asked.

"Well as I said it is complicated. You see he was only schooling here for the first year. After that he was … teaching… always Potions for Beginners, never the advanced classes as even though he was disguised he was still young. It gave him a thrill to be in charge when he'd been walked on for so long."

"I… I don't think I CAN understand this, headmaster," Hermione sighed at last.

"Well my dear I'm sure you grasp the concept. He went back in time and then came forward. Did a number on his social life. Not that he made friends easily to begin with. But as you can see a life like this can be taxing on a person. He had no time for women as in one life he was and looked a child and in the next he was a child but looked a man… He has looked at you for quite sometime Miss Granger."

"With disdain and loathing…" Hermione grumbled.

"Can you blame a man for a mask he's worn over half his life time? He looks at you as he should. But I've seen it once or twice. The drop in his guard the loneliness… I just thought he'd be wise enough to contain it."

"So he… he's only 5 years my senior?" Hermione asked tentively.

"Yes, Miss Granger, and as I'm sure you know well within the legal laws regarding underage Wizards. The Minister of Magic is one of the 12 who know this secret. He keeps it all in order… poor man, hard job he's got there." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he laughed. "But now Miss Granger, I must ask you a question. You may become quite embarrassed."

"Go ahead Professor," she replied timidly.

"When Professor Snape kissed you…" and indeed her cheeks did flush red "how did you react?"

Hermione's mouth was suddenly dry and she had to work her tongue until some moisture was in her mouth again. "I was… shocked at first sir… but then it began to feel good… not just in a physical way, you know? And then he just left… And I was angry and… sickened." Dumbledore nodded.

"I see. Well then you have no choice Miss Granger. You must go see him."


	3. Salvaging the Future

Chapter 3: Salvaging the Future

"WHAT?" Hermione shot from her chair scared out of her mind. "In his office… with the slimy things?"

"Yes Miss Granger, if you wish to salvage your future." Dumbledore replied cryptically.

"What do you mean Salvage My Future?" Hermione was shaking now her voice becoming soft. "What do you know that I don't?"

"Only that, Miss Granger," he said with a tell nothing smile and a dancing in his eyes, "you may want to reconcile your differences with Professor Trelawney… as I am assigning you and Professor Snape to go see her in a weeks time. In fact," he said standing, "I think I will come with you to Severus' office."

They walked calmly down to the dungeons where Snape liked to dwell. Hermione had suggested Floo Powder but Dumbledore said he needed the exercise… although it seemed to her Hermione that he just wanted to give her time to think… the last thing she wanted to do.

When they finally reached the cold, dank, dungeons of seclusion that Snape so adored Dumbledore picked up the knocker and let it slam down. "Severus," he called, "Severus I know what you've done, come out." There was a moment of silence and then a click of a lock unlocking.

"Come in Headmaster," his cold voice drawled… it seemed different though…

"Stay here," he whispered to Hermione as he put a charm on her to increase her hearing. "And listen. Come in when I say." Hermione Nodded and watched the Headmaster enter.

"Good day, Severus," he said politely.

"It certainly is not, Albus." Snape said haughtily. "And you know it isn't. I should have known better. She went running to you, didn't she Albus? That snarky little mudblood went running to you and now you'll have me sacked."

Hermione's face became red with anger and she was about to stalk right in there and tell him off, but Dumbledore's laugh stopped her in her tracks.

"You're not going to be sacked, Severus. You're not even suspended… as long as you do what I ask."

"And that would be," Snape said coldly.

"She knows, Severus." Well that was all he needed to say to get Snape in an uproar. It was all 'how could you' this and 'be the death of me' that until Dumbledore had had enough.

"Be silent Severus!" He yelled… such a rare thing that Snape did in fact cease any noise ever. "She knows, and she has been bound to it. She cannot tell and would not if she could. I have given you a chance Severus. I see the way you look at her. She intrigues you. You two could have an intelligent conversation if you tired."

"I seriously doubt it," Snape scoffed.

"Well I haven't left you a choice, Severus. You will have conversation everyday after supper until this time next week when you will be meeting with Sybil."

"Not that half mad… did you say what I think you said." Snape's voice softened.

"I did, Severus."

"But surely someone will suspect… And what could Sybil have to do with this… "

"You will discuss every night for one hour at the least, thought I have a feeling they may get quite bit longer, until you go to see Sybil. Do you understand?" Dumbledore said.

"I do headmaster."

"Good. Come in Miss Granger."

Hermione met quite the sight when she opened the door. Snape was standing there in shock, his moth agape, and Dumbledore with his mouth twisted into a smile. "I will leave you two to your own devices… at least an hour," he reminded as he left.

It took Snape a moment to recover himself before his eyes turned to ice and he sneered at the young woman before him.

"So… a moment of weakness condemns a man to the nonsensical ramblings of a half-witted know it all."

Hermione's eyes shrunk to slits. "And a moment of knowledge has lead her to a life of secrecy and torture with a man no one likes or wants to." She replied. "Honestly if you insulted me less perhaps your kiss would not have sickened me so."

He started towards her; hand raised, and stopped, balled it into a fist, and lowered it to his side.

"I sicken you?" He said, his guard lowering.

"Of course you do you greasy git," she growled.

"Oh, I see." His sunk into his chair but not before Hermione saw the hurt in his eyes. "I'm so tired of playing the mean Professor. Everyone hates me. And I deserve it. But here in my solace I refuse to be who I am not… although I must admit the act has become a part of who I am now. Professor and Severus are not as separate as they used to be."

"Oh," Hermione sat in a chair near but not too near him and slumped. "What… what did you do after you were done schooling with Harry's dad?"

"That's none…" she saw him try to harden himself and fail. "I came back here. Right away. Disappeared. Albus made up some story about me studying potions somewhere and had his connections back it up. The only time I lived through the Dark Lord's Reign was when I was summoned back to help it along. Interesting that the mark worked through time and space… but it did." His eyes became cold and he looked at her wish disdain. "Don't pretend to care you insufferable know it all. You're only here because he made you be."

"You're only here because he made you be too!" She shouted angrily. "You hate me, and that's just fine I hate you too!" She stood to leave but he grabbed her wrist. The cold had not gone out from his eyes, but in all sincerity he said,

"Please stay. I never have visitors. We can move into my quarters if you wish. I have a sitting room. We could play chess. Or read something… I suppose… since you can't leave for another… 50 minutes anyway."

Hermione sighed. "I guess a game of chess would be fine," his grip loosened slightly although he did not let go. "Should make the 50 minutes go by much more quickly." She didn't hide the cold in her voice either… but although he masked the hurt her words caused she felt him flinch as he released her.

"Very well," he said smoothly. "We shall go." He stood and turned to Hermione. She refused to move and his standing brought him dangerously close to her. He could smell her, feel her. Their faces were inches away and it was all he could do not to attack her again. Instead, feeling he must do something, he lifted his hand and brushed a hair from her face tucking it behind her ear. "Follow me… Hermione."

A/N & Declaimer:

I am not JK Rowling. I do not take credit for her characters or ideas.

Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! These newest chapters are my gift to you


	4. Losers and Compliments

Chapter4: Losers and Compliments

Hermione followed Snape into his rooms, a large room looming up before her. It was stacked to the top with full bookshelves. There were so many books that there were even just random piles of them. In the left corner there was a big overstuffed chair and a lantern to read by; on the other side of the room there was a couch of the same style with a lantern on either end. In the middle of the room there was a table with only one chair.

_Obviously he is not used to getting company. _Hermione thought, some of her bitterness fading.

"I'll be right back," Severus said off handedly as he disappeared into the other room. He returned with a second chair. It didn't match the one at the table; something Hermione thought odd but decided it was best to keep it to herself. He then went over to a cupboard and removed a box, placing it on the table. Once opened it proved to be one of the most amazing chess sets she had ever seen.

The pieces were not just black and white but a darker stone; it appeared to be hematite and a lighter one which seemed to be quartz. The pieces also spoke, which proved to be entertaining.

"Back for more Severus," the quartz rook said haughtily… before he spotted Hermione. "Oh ho, who is this Severus? Someone come to play? She's quite the piece of…"

"Shut up Sigfreid," Snape spat. "This is Miss Granger, and you will behave if you know what's good for you." Snape pointed to the chair he had just brought in as the pieces started arranging themselves. "Sit Miss Granger."

Hermione simply nodded and pulled up a seat. The white pieces were not very… discreet. They were whistling and howling… and the blush in her cheeks was growing. She heard Professor Snape growl and they fell silent… well they were quieter anyway. "Shall we continue?" He asked coldly. "You're move."

Hermione assessed the board and finally, calmly said, "Pawn to H3."

The game progressed slowly but steadily. With the pieces, both black and white, shouting out insults at each other and the players. Eventually Snape was getting close to winning, but Hermione had a plan. "Night to H5," she said in a desperate tone while taking a black pawn.

"Hmm… King to E3," Severus said. "Check." It was triumphant, haughty.

"Oh, Sevy… I think you should reconsider…" Snape cut off the Black queen.

"Quiet." It was sharp and fast.

"Rook to E5. Check." Hermione tried not to smile as Snape's eyes squinted up in concentration.

"Knight to E5." He said at last. He continued over the screams of the Rook he had just demolished. "Really Miss Granger putting your Rook in the line of fire…"

"Queen to E5," Hermione interrupted. "Check mate."

"What?" Snape's eyes grew and grew as he searched for an out, but all he got was a disgruntled "I tried to warn you," from the black queen. _Her Queen is on E5 that can get me 5 different ways; the knight on G5 would get me if I move there, the rook at D1 if I move there._ Finally he let out an exasperated sigh and looked at the young woman before him. Hermione steeled herself waiting for the inevitable anger. He opened his mouth and, to her surprise, said, "Well played Miss Granger." Even more surprising was that he smiled. Her face must have showed the shock she felt because his smile faded. "It's been a while since I've had such a good game. I underestimated you."

They were silent for a while as the pieces pulled themselves together, literally, and put themselves away. "What are you thinking, Miss Granger," Snape said at last, getting up to put the game away.

"Nothing sir…. Ah!" She shouted softly as he turned her chair to face him. He was squatting now, so he was level to her eyes.

"Don't lie to a Death Eater," he said, his voice hard and cruel.

"Well, if you must know," She said indignantly, "I was just thinking how you should smile more." She tried to keep the red from her cheeks. "But you don't have to bully me so much."

Severus tried to hide his shock and probably succeeded, he was so used to it. "I… That is all Miss Granger, you may go." His voice wasn't cold, or warm… just flat. Hermione stopped and looked at her watch, just to be a pain, and sighed. It had been 2 hours. She _could_ go.

"If you wish Professor," was all she said before getting up and leaving.

_What is Wrong with him! _Hermione thought furiously as she stomped her way to the dormitory. _I win, he's happy, and then I pay him a compliment and he's angry? Oh of all the insufferable, irritating, greasy… _

She stormed into the Griffindor common room after muttering "Fairies and Sprites" to the fat lady. In a moment Ron and Harry were upon her.

"Hey Hermione," Ron said. "You ok? You weren't at supper. Researching something were you?" Having become a nearly grown wizard Ron looked the part. He'd grown into his ears and freckles, but he was the same old Ron with an older face and a few new lessons, that was all. At least that was all Hermione saw. He was a Beater for the Griffindor quidditch team now as well as their captain; something that hadn't sat well with Harry at first.

But now Harry, who had become the spitting image of his father, was as happy for Ron as anyone… even if he had dark circles under his eyes. He was researching as much had Hermione these days. He wanted to learn everything and anything that could get Sirius back, and kill You-Know-Who.

"I… I have detentions with Snape all this week," she said lamely. "I forgot about dinner."

"Why did he do that!" Ron shouted.

"That's not fair!" Harry yelled. "I'm sure if you just talk to…"

"No it's no use." Hermione sighed. "I'm going to bed."

"What's up with her?" Ron asked.

"Dunno," Harry shrugged.

_What is wrong with me!_ Snape had begun throwing things. Not that he had much to throw. _She's the first person I've been able to play a decent game with in years and… and… Dumbledore's up to something. _He thought, desperately trying to distract himself. But his thoughts started going back to thoughts of her lips. _She may have thought it was impulse. I hope she did. I felt… compelled. It had nothing to do with her personally. _He tried to convince himself. _She's just a snarky mudblood…_But again he found himself thinking of her lovely lips… and what she looked like under those bulky robes. Not naked of course… he'd trained himself better than that… but if she wasn't covered in those roomy yards of fabric, what would she look like? Curvy, straight, well endowed, flat? He shook his head vigorously. _That's enough. I have to talk to Dumbledore._

Unceremoniously Snape went to bed.

In his office Dumbledore smiled, he knew a few tricks in his old age, and as such he wove their dreams together before carefully heading off to dream his own.

"If they can't hide then they can't deny. Whatever they dream tonight, they dream together." He laughed softly as he slipped on his long bobbled nightcap and slipped into bed.

AN and Disclaimer:

As always I do not own these characters or well anything but the plot really.


	5. In My Dreams

Chapter 5: In my dreams

Hermione looked around the room. Why was she in the dungeons? Was she having that nightmare about failing potions again? Snape was sitting at his desk, grading papers with a sinister smile.

"Professor?" She asked timidly. He jumped and looked up without hiding any of his shock as he did in the waking world.

"What are you doing in my dream?" He said bewilderedly. "This isn't the one you're in."

"What…" Hermione had been about to ask what he had been doing in _her _dream when she stopped. "What is the other dream?"

"You… you come to my rooms and we play chess, and read, and… you love me," he confessed thinking a dream perfectly safe. "I know you never could of course, that's why I enjoy it so much." Hermione said nothing about this confession as she moved closer.

"Your hair is different Severus," she whispered brushing it with her fingers. He shivered at her touch.

"Yes, well, slaving over a steaming cauldron all day can make anyone's hair greasy." He said, shivering at her touch. "This isn't the same dream, Hermione, but you're acting the same." She tried to play along. If this was really a crossing of dreams she didn't want him to know.

"You're acting differently too," she whispered leaning close to his ear.

"No reason to hide in a dream," he replied his hands moving to rest on her hips. "You're acting differently too. Maybe it's because of all the time I'm going to be spending with the real Hermione." She nodded and leaned back to look him in he eyes.

"Do you love me?" She asked. He nodded. "Do you love the real Hermione?" He hesitated and she frowned.

"I… it's not the same really, not love so much as admiration. She's an amazingly intelligent witch." He said his fingers lifting to stroke her cheek. "I could never kiss her… well never again." He admitted. "I did today… er, yesterday. She was disgusted by it. She told me so." His lips lifted to hers. "But I can kiss you," he said before he did just that. Hermione pulled away gently.

"Pretend I'm her. Act with me as you would with her if you could." Severus smiled.

"Very well Hermione." His lips claimed hers passionately; she felt taken aback but compelled to oblige him. She kissed back, her fingers becoming entangled in his soft clean hair. The time for words had past, she realized. She would not learn if he loved her, and she would not have to tell him she did just to pretend to be this dream-hermione. She had liked this new Snape, the one no one saw, but not as much as she liked the hand that was creeping into her robe, the buttons having been undone in her distraction. His lips traveled down her throat causing her to gasp. These things were so new, and still so familiar somehow. Quickly she was divested of her robe completely, his hands traveling over her black bra, silky but plain. She gasped slightly. Was this all he wanted from her? Was she no more than a body to satiate lust?

She pulled back, slight indignation painted on her face, to ask what her mind had already been busy asking, but was stopped by his eyes. They _were_ filled with lust, but also a deeper emotion… a deeper sadness, loneliness. It may not be her he loved or wanted to, but he wanted someone. And for the moment she felt compelled to give it to him. Now, when he would let her.

This time it was she who kissed him, she could feel his surprise, but it didn't stop him from leaning her against his desk and slowly, meticulously, removing her bra. She shivered as his lips closed down on her neck and arched her back into him, his name slipping easily from her lips, her hands working at his robes.

Soon they were both lying atop his desk, him above, and she bellow, both naked and writhing, but still separate. Not as close as they could be.

_It feels so wonderful._ She thought as they became one.

_All warm and soft and… mine, _Snape's thoughts were not the purest, but they did not need to be. She was gasping beneath him, writing, moaning his name, urging him on. Love was not a question for the now, only the feelings worried him now.

_He is amazing, _Hermione thought. So worried about giving her as much pleasure as he was obviously getting from her. Her name was on his lips, the taste of him in her mouth as a burning grew in her abdomen. And even though she had never been with a man, she inwardly knew what was coming. The inevitable climax.

She clawed at his shoulders. He was getting closer, and so was she, he knew. "Oh, Hermione," he sighed, awaiting the feeling of her arrival.

She wanted him to continue forever, but she knew it would end soon, and she wanted that too. "Severus," she moaned, "oh Severus, please."

He smiled triumphantly as she screamed his name.

"Oh Severus!" Her toes curled, her mouth opened in a silent scream.

His smile was wiped clean soon after he heard her scream and he collapsed upon her, careful not to cut off her breathing.

They looked into each other's eyes and smiled warmly. "This dream was better," he sighed.

Hermione sat up in her bed. It was day. Saturday, to be precise. She dressed and went down to meal. _Perhaps I will ask to spend the day with him. It won't be as pleasant as last night, I'm sure, but maybe I can break into that hard… shell._ She thought with a smile on her way through the corridor.

Snape sat up in his bed and cursed silently. He would have to clean the sheets again. He cast a quick spell, ridding the black cotton of the white stains, and dressed for meal. He looked forward to seeing her even if his dream could never happen. Someone inside his head was calling him an idiot, but he was so blissful, it didn't seem to matter.

AN and Disclaimer:

I do not own the characters or… well anything but the plot really.

Well there you go. Another chapter and another… chapter? Hope you enjoyed it. I'll try to post again soon.


	6. Simulacrum of Affection

Chapter 6: Simulacrum of Affection

Hermione arrived in the great hall more or less on time. Upon spotting Harry and Ron she smiled. They would probably have some fantastic adventure planned for today, but she would find it easy to skip it. She sat next to them in her robes all proper and smiles and reached for some toast.

"Morning Hermione," said Ron, who by this time ad already been out doing warm ups for the Quidditch practice this afternoon.

"Morming Rom," Hermione replied through a mouth full of toast. "Morming 'Arry."

"Umpm," Harry replied his head in his hand and his eyes closed.

Ron leaned over sniggering. "Harry didn't sleep well last night," he was hard pressed to keep the laughter in. "Had a bad dream… he kept yelling for someone to get off someone else. My bet is he was dreaming of Cho again…" Hermione's cheeks reddened but she didn't say a word. After all that wasn't possible, was it?

"What are you two up to today?" Hermione said having washed the toast down with some juice.

"Well Harry and I have practice until lunch, and then we were planning on going to Hogsmead. Isn't it great? Now that we're 7th years we an go whenever we like."

"Yeah, bully," Hermione said trying to look dejected. "I'm sorry I won't be seeing you two today, I have loads of homework and then detentions with Snape." That was all it took to wake Harry up, and Ron was choking on his bacon.

"WHAT!" Harry was livid, but Ron, well he was still coughing up bacon. "He's making you serve detentions on a Saturday? Why the nerve of that greasy…" But Hermione had stopped listening.

She looked to the staff table with searching eyes, finding him sitting there looking as he always did. The man of the night before was gone and Hermione found herself wondering if she had made a mistake. She ducked her head when she realized he'd caught her staring, but didn't miss the way his lips curled ever so slightly.

She stood in the middle of Harry's rant, Ron having finally joined in and bid them a good day. "I have loads of work to do," she sighed. "I'll catch you tonight." And with that she went off.

Snape had lost his taste for the food this morning. His dream last night had seen to that. He was filled with an emptiness that food could not fill. He left early, Miss Granger had gone some time ago and he had little reason to stay, but she had been watching him… he threw the thoughts from his mind as he stormed towards his empty classroom.

"Filthily little know-it-all, creping into my every dream. Not even safe in my own bed…" he giggled silently at the last thought and entertained it for a moment… oh to find Hermione in his bed. As his eyes glazed over and he opened the door he failed to notice the bushy-haired girl sitting in the front row.

He was at his desk when he saw her, but even then it didn't register. "There are no classes today, I advise you leave at once."

Hermione was angry now; he hadn't even looked at her before dismissing her. "Fine, if that is what you wish."

Snape spun around so quickly he could have conjured a whirlwind and looked at her gathering her things. "Miss Granger what are you doing here?"

Hermione huffed and looked him in the eye. "Well, _Professor_ I had just come to see if you fancied some company, but if I'm so unwelcome I suppose I could find other things to do until our arranged time."

"I… I didn't mean… I was distracted you see and…" Hermione smiled and took her seat again. She pulled out a book and began to read.

Severus smiled at the simple action as he too sat and began to grade papers.

Some time passed before Hermione looked up. Snape had been grading for quite sometime now with a smile that said he was enjoying purposely marking others down. At last she stood and walked over slowly. "Professor?" She asked quietly now standing next to him.

"Yes Miss Granger, what is it, do you wish to know your score? Well I'm sorry but you'll just have to wait like everyone else." She felt angry for a moment and then decided to take a page out of dream-Hermione's book.

She sat on the edge of his desk and moved so she was blocking the papers with her body. "Miss Granger what are you doing?" She didn't reply but simply lifted her hand to brush a stray hair back from his face. He looked at her with bewilderment and then smiled. "I've fallen asleep haven't I?" In that moment he was the man she'd seen last night and she couldn't help but lean forward to brush her lips against his. He hesitated at first and then gave in wrapping his arms about her in a tender embrace. Slowly he pulled back and she smiled at him.

"You're not dreaming, Professor." She whispered gently, taking his hand as she stood. "Let's go to your rooms."

He was so astounded that he didn't really think about it until he'd arrived in his rooms. He let go of her suddenly and backed away. "This isn't real," he said scathingly. "If I'm indeed not dreaming as you have said, then this is just a cruel joke and you are not Hermione Ganger." Hermione felt like shouting, like telling him how stupid he was, but she didn't she simply walked towards him. For every step she took closer he took one away until, at last, he hit a wall and she had him cornered.

She didn't say anything, simply lifted her lips to his once again, briefly, and then pulled away taking his hand and leading him to the couch. She sat him there and then lay down beside him, her head in his lap. He looked at her with bewilderment until she spoke. "Dream or reality, Severus, why fight it?" His eyes widened, and then a calm came over him as she began to sing. He closed his eyes and let the words envelop him, his hand began running through her hair, and he was at peace.

"Every long-lost dream lead me to where you are," Hermione's continued singing had finally formed audible words, not just the indistinct murmurs that Severus had been so enveloped in, and they hit him like a hammer.

"The others who broke me heart,

they were like northern stars,

Leading me on my way,

Into your loving arms.

This much I know is true,

God blessed the broken road…" She turned her head and looked up into his eyes, so surprised to find tears there that her voice caught in her throat as her own eyes swelled and she had to make an effort to choke out the last line.

"That led me straight to you."

They just sat there for a moment looking at each other, tears daring to fall but never quite making it. Hermione smiled lightly and lifted his hand, so rough and scarred such a contrast to her own delicate hands calloused only by using a quill so much, and lifted it to her lips. She peppered it with light kisses as she finally took her eyes from his.

Suddenly he tensed and she let go of him. "Why?" His voice was cold, harsh. She sat up to move away afraid of how he was acting and seeing his eyes backed into the far corner of the couch. "Why are you doing this Miss Granger? Why are tugging my heartstrings so ruthlessly? I know I've been cruel to you in the past, but surely nothing that deserves this… this… simulacrum (A/N means Imitation) of affection!" He was roaring now as he stood his dark eyes an inferno. "Answer me Miss Granger, you always have all the answers, tell me why! Why are you cutting into me, why keep up this game!" She was huddled and shaking, her arms hugging her knees and for a moment he couldn't hold back his shame at what he'd reduced her to.

"I…it…it's no… not a ga… game." She struggled to finish and when she did she noticed she'd only fueled the volcanic man. He strode to her side, his face inches from hers, and grabbed he roughly, shaking her with his anger.

"Don't lie to me!" He roared. "Don't lie! You've hated me since your first potions lesson! I disgust you, you told me yourself! So why, why make me weak? Why reduce me to my core, why break through my shell? What's in this for you?" The room grew silent but for his breathing and her whimpering. She couldn't look into his eyes now, afraid of the pain and anger… afraid he would look at her with eyes of hate and she would know it.

"The only thing in this for me…" she labored against her sobs and tears, shut her eyes tightly and took a deep breath. _Severus Snape is not the worst thing you have come up against._ When she opened her eyes again she looked into his. He was still breathing as if he'd run 10 miles, and she did see all the things she feared most but she strode on. "The only thing in this for me… is you, Severus." His hands shot away from her as if on fire and he backed away quickly and delicately as he would have had he upset a Hipogriff.

"No," he whispered unable to take his eyes away from her. "No. You don't want me! No one wants me!" He was screaming again and she felt compelled to do the same.

"I want you Severus Snape! I do! Me!" She stood and walked toward him after two steps he spoke, his voice a low threatening growl.

"Stay where you are, Miss Granger." He was shaking now, unable to control what was going through him, fearful of what he may do should she come closer. She paused for a moment, and looked at him.

"Severus," she said softly as she stepped forward. "I have no ulterior motives, no tricks, no lies. I am just me, and I just want you." She came closer still and he shouted more loudly.

"I am warning you Miss Granger stay back. Stay… away." He backed up again until he found himself against the wall… once again she had him trapped. He was scared now, but more angry. He wanted to hurt her, and he wanted to take her. Wanted to live his most vile dreams… She approached him, pressing herself against his body, her lips kissing at his neck. "Leave," he said coldly, emotionlessly. She was shaking now, but gently.

"No." That was all it took. With one word from her his mouth descended on hers, roughly harshly. She was taken aback, fear filling her eyes; this was not like before, there was something more ferial about this. More animal. His hands pulled at her robes ripping buttons in his rush, she pushed him back as he drank hungrily at her mouth.

Soon her robes were on the ground and he pushed her to follow. Her shirt was ripped off and her bra pulled over her head. When finally he let the kiss break she screamed. "Severus, Severus stop! Stop! Please… don't…" she was shaking violently, but all he knew was that she was there and he could take her. Her pulled her pants roughly from her legs.

"You wanted me," he said cruelly. "Is this what you wanted? Is it!" He was screaming at her, now in the process of removing her final piece of clothing, allowing him to drink her in.

"No," she whimpered and he reveled in it. She cried out, in fear. "Please no," she whispered weakly as he repositioned himself. "Professor." He stooped, frozen, and looked deep into those dark warm eyes, now so cold, and helpless, resigned to something horrible.

If someone had torn out his still beating heart it would have been less painful than that moment. He tore away, quickly hiding his shame and turning from her. "No, no… nononononononono…." His mind had broken down and his body followed, curling into a small space, a corner. He was rocking back and forth, back and forth murmuring his mantra. Hermione lay on the cold floor, naked, and shaking, but unharmed; still torn between running and seeing to him. He was undoubtedly worse off than she.

Slowly she dressed, finding her wand to repair her clothes and walked over to him, slowly. "Severus?" He looked up at her as she fell to her knees at his side, brushing his hair from his eyes. He flinched visibly. "Severus are you ok?"

"Hurt you, hurt you. Always hurting. Voldemort… those women… how could I… to you? No… no one… can love me… not capable… of being loved…" He lowed his head to look into the darkness his folded arms made, but she caught his chin and made him look at her.

"You didn't hurt me… you just… scared me is all. You stopped, Severus. You were strong." She pulled him into her arms and rocked him back and forth. "You were strong." She had not forgotten or even forgiven what had just happened, she was in too much shock. But he needed her, and she … she couldn't help thinking that maybe she needed him too. So she helped him out of his self abuse coma, and felt her heart expand and contract in love and fear respectively.

She rocked and stroked him until at last his mind had righted itself. He pulled away and leaned against the wall.

"Miss Granger," she cut him off.

"Hermione."

"Hermione," he began again. "I understand if you feel the need to tell the Headmaster about this. I also understand if you wish to cancel out arrangement tonight. And every night for that matter."

"I dreamt of you last night," she whispered, reaching out for his cheek and caressing it softly. He looked at her and a small smile crept to his lips.

"I dreamt of you too," he replied turning his head to kiss the palm of her hand.

A/N and Disclaimer:

Don't own it, take no credit.

Do not review this telling me how her reaction was unrealistic. I happen to know first hand that sometimes the way you react and the way you should react are two different things. There will be more of Hermione and Snape's thoughts on this later. For now. Just suspended reality and enjoy.


	7. I Want You

Chapter 7: I want you

It had been a tender moment. After all the pain and the fear they had come together as one. She had calmed him, taken his care, and then helped him to bed. He had called her ridiculous, as it was hardly past noon, but she had insisted. And she stayed there humming gently and stroking his hair until, at last, he did finally fall asleep.

Hermione looked down and the man asleep in her arms. How odd that they were here now, after all that had happened. She stroked his hair back and kissed his forehead. He looked so helpless like this, so childlike. She sighed and snuggled closer to him overcoming a brief wave of panic.

_He tired to **rape** you. _She knew it. She hated it. His face contorted in his sleep as he rustled the bedcovers slightly. His mouth moved, forming words that had no volume. She lay facing him and stroked his cheek delicately. _No, _she thought, _he stopped. He did the right thing. Besides all I have to show for it is fear… he's torturing himself. Even in his sleep._

"Severus," she stroked his check gently making claming sush noises. "It's okay Severus, I'm here. I'm here." He jumped violently and then lay calm as she continued to talk. "I love you, shhh, I love you."

Snape had been having the worst dream; the one where he relived those women, only now… now it was worse because Hermione had been added to the list. When she came forth he shied away but couldn't stop himself. He reveled in her screams.

Severus Snape jumped awake, but heard her voice lifting to calm him. She had stayed.

"I love you…" surely he had not heard such a thing… but then the words came again…and with them… the tears.

Hermione stopped cold upon seeing the tears leaking from his still shut eyes. What was going on in his head? She thought for a while, noting that the sun was going down now, before decided to wake him. "Severus?" She whispered gently getting within an inch of his face. "Severus wake up."

He roused as if waking and opened his eyes, blinking sleepily. "hmm?"

"Hello," she said gently. "How was your sleep?"

"Just fine," he said with little emotion. "What are you still doing here?" He saw her face fall as she moved from him.

"I was just seeing to you," she muttered, "I'll let you be now." She took her shoes from the floor and make for the front door.

_Damn._ Snape pushed the tangled covers from him with some difficulty and made to follow her, bare feet and nightclothes concerned him not. She was already at her things when he caught up. "Miss Granger," she cut him off.

"I'm sorry I bothered you Professor," she was brisk, fleeing the scene to avoid further damage to her pride. She walked quickly towards the door and he had to jog to catch her.

"Hermione," he gasped reaching for her arm. She stopped before they connected and turned to see him. She was smiling somewhat. "I didn't mean it the way it sounded. I… I simply thought that after… after what happened you would want to stay away from me." His mind was swimming. Everything in him told him to kiss her now, show her he meant it, but surely she would be reminded of his actions before. He pulled her closer and rested his head atop hers. As he let her go he kissed the top of her forehead and looked down smiling. "I'd like you to stay."

A voice cleared by the doorway and the two turned quickly backing away from each other somewhat. "So sorry to interrupt, Severus," Dumbledore's grating voice danced. "I was just coming to see how you two were getting on." A smile played on his lips. "May I assume all is well?"

Severus looked at Hermione eyes wide, but she simply smiled at him and then smiled at the headmaster. "Perfectly Well, Headmaster, thank you so much for your concern."

"Well then I shall leave you to your devices," he smiled and turned pausing at the doorway to close the doors. "Sweet dreams," he called back.

Severus looked at the door with confusion as did the lovely young woman before him. When she turned around there was a glint in her eye. He knew that look. "What are you thinking?"

She smiled. "Why nothing what makes you think I am thinking anything?" He smiled back.

"I know that look. You get it when you figure out a particularly hard part of a potion, or essay." He moved closer to her once again lifting a hand to her cheek. "What was it?"

"I dreamt of you last night," she whispered as she nuzzled his hand.

"Yes, I know. I told you the same." His look of confusion only increased when she smiled triumphantly.

"Exactly."

"I… I'm afraid I don't understand."

"What happened in your dream Severus?" She asked with a coy smile. "Tell me about it." Instantly his cheeks flushed.

"I… no… nothing really. I was grading papers, and you were there, that's all." She looked up at him, smiles all sugar and honey, and said,

"Would you show me, how it went, I mean."

"Uh.. of.. of course. Well," he said moving towards his desk. "I was sitting here grading my papers and you appeared. We spoke for a while and then you approached."

"Like this?" She asked doing just what she had the night before, placing herself on his desk.

"Ye… yes," he said shakily.

"And then?" She prompted.

"You uh…we talked some more. And you asked me to substitute the dream you for the real you."

"Oh? And what did you do?" She inquired innocently.

"I uh… um… I…" She leaned over kissing him gently. She took his hand in hers and guided it to her neck and then lower, to her shoulder… and lower still until his hand was cupping her breast. She gasped slightly at his touch and pulled away to kiss his neck and pull at his night clothes.

"Of course this isn't exactly how it went," she gasped pushing his shirt from his shoulders. "Your eyes were farther away… and you were more demanding." She let her fingers dance over his skin as she kissed him. The sun was almost completely down now; the room was darker than usual.

"How," he gasped between kisses and the undoing of buttons, "do you know?" She pushed her robes from her shoulders and stopped his hands from doing the rest.

"I was there, Severus," she whispered her hand moving to his pants. She slipped a finger inside the waistband teasingly and ran it over his stomach.

"How is that possible?"

"I believe we have the head master t thank for that," she gasped as her hand moved.

Anger flared briefly within him, but was quickly engulfed by the fire her hand provided. "Hermione," he said struggling to regain his composure. "Hermione, no, stop we can't."

"Why not?" She asked. He was flushed, even in the low light.

"I can't not like this. The dream was one thing, but I'm sure you've had more romantic…" she cut him off.

"I'm a virgin, Severus." He gaped at her and she looked indignant. "You don't have to look so surprised!"

"No, it's just that… I… well naturally I assumed… Surely Potter or Weasley…" She scoffed.

"I thought you were a man of intellect, Professor." He took her in his arms and kissed her deeply, a sense of pride and conquest that he would be where they had not, and at the same time gut wrenching shame that he had almost taken something so precious by force. She began to wiggle against him in a most delectable way.

"Oh Severus," she gasped writhing against him with clothes still between.

The two students who had crept in listened in shock to the continued moanings of Snape's unknown lover.

"Let's get out of here," Harry Potter whispered to a vibrant redhead. The redhead nodded and they left.

"Hermione, I can't…" She took his hand and guided him back to his rooms. She stood in his room and lit several candles; enough to light the room but not enough to chase away the shadows. He stood in his bottoms, his shirt in hand and gaped as she removed her shirt.

"Hermione," he said slowly but she took no heed. Slowly she removed her pants and looked up at him shyly. "I…" she continued removing her bra. It was cold in his rooms; he never felt a reason why the outside should not reflect his insides. He took a step forward as she removed her last article of clothing. "You," he said crossing the distance and letting his hand wander over her skin, "are a dazzling beauty." She blushed and shook her head but her caught her chin with his fingers, making her look into his eyes. "Yes, you are." Her hands moved to his bottoms and pushed them down. He stepped out of them on the floor and claimed her lips in a tender kiss.

"You don't have to do this," he gasped. "You don't have to prove anything."

"I'm not trying to, Severus," she said peppering his lips and neck with kisses and smiling prideful at his moans. "I want you. I told you before. I want you." With that his lips claimed hers as he picked her up to lay her on his bed.

A/N and Disclaimer:

Don't own it, don't take credit.

Sorry about the Cliff there, watch your step, but I ran out of time. I did however want to that all my reviewers for their support and critique. I really appreciate it. I think you … boost my ego a little too much, I'm not that amazing, but I thank you sincerely anyway.


	8. Always

Chapter 8: Always

He pressed himself against her gently, but with an urgency he was trying to fight. This couldn't be easy for her epically since… earlier. While his body enjoyed the attentions of the young woman before him his mind wandered to her.

She was amazing so strong and fresh. She saw him as he was, inside, although he tried so hard to hide it. She looked at him as if he were new and interesting. She always had, now that he thought of it. Had she always known? Should he be doing this? He was her teacher.

He hesitated, pulling away from her slightly. Initially she whimpered at the loss but soon, after her haggard breathing had slowed, she opened her eyes and looked into his. "Severus," her voice was inquisitive, "are you okay?" He bowed his head and started to move away. She let him, not wishing to force him to stay, and sat up next to him. He was breathing heavily.

"I… I just don't know if I should… I mean if we should…" he paused and took a long breath. "I'm your teacher, Hermione."

"For how much longer, Severus? Less than two months. Then I'll be here, teaching DADA." He looked at her in mild shock.

"But… but how?"

She laughed gently. "You aren't the only one with a time turner." He nodded. Yes, yes of course. How could he be so daft?

"Well that… that's not the point really." Quite abruptly Snape realized how naked he was. He grabbed at sheet and pulled it over his lap, following suit Hermione grabbed a pillow hugging it to herself.

"What are you so afraid of?" Her voice was hardly above a whisper, but it sounded as if someone had struck a gong.

Where to start. He was afraid of being discovered as a spy. Afraid his past would come out. Afraid that he would never again know what he really looked like. But mostly he realized he was afraid of,

"You," he whispered. Shock overwhelmed the brunette as she leaned forward to put a hand on his shoulder.

"What could _I_ possibly do to _you_?" Her voice almost held amusement.

"Love me," he replied.

"Well what is so horrible about that?" She asked hurt making her words cut.

"You don't understand. It's not the action, Hermione, it's the effect. All my life I have existed solely in a word without love. My parents only had me out of obligation. My teachers thought I was a loner. The students… my peers always thought I was strange. Women were always a matter of pleasure or order. They were never interested in the real me. I was teased, and beaten, and starved. Eventually I came to the only conclusion I could. I could not be loved. So you see… the idea would turn my world upside down."

Hermione moved to her knees on the floor. Her hands took his as she looked up into his eyes, the pillow and shame forgotten although he was still covered. "And how would that be bad, Severus? Personally I think you could use a little variety." He flinched.

"Don't tease."

"Severus, I…I wasn't… I'm not." Her eyes filled with tears as she pressed her lips to his hand. "I have always respected you." He looked away although he didn't move.

"You hated me. You were right to do so. And recently, if you recall, you were yelling at me."

"Just because I respect myself doesn't mean I don't respect you. Respect is earned, Severus. You earned that." Hermione was clutching at him now. She couldn't tell him, could she? He wouldn't believe her.

"I cannot give you anything, Hermione. I have money, but I want to give you a life of safety. I can't do that, not with my place in the order. I just want you to have a normal life."

Angrily Hermione stood, grabbing the nearest blanket and wrapping it about her. "I don't give a _damn_ about a normal life," she shouted. "If I did I wouldn't be here with a man I know to be twenty years younger than the whole world thinks. I wouldn't have come to you after you tried to rape me. I wouldn't be a friend to Harry Potter. If I were smart I'd turn and leave. I'm not wanted here, I can see that, but I want to be here. Love doesn't care about normal Severus." She turned her back unaware of what she'd said.

"Take it back," he growled. She turned abruptly, fear filling her blood.

"What?"

"Take it back!" He screamed.

"Take what back?" she was backing away even though he wasn't moving.

"You're not in love. Don't say it. Don't think it. Take it back!"

"I can't!" She shouted the tears flowing freely now as a long pause filled the time. "I can not think it, and I can not say it, but I can't not feel it. I can't make it go away. I can't _take _it back!"

"How long?" His voice had done a complete 360 now soft and timid.

"At first it was simply admiration," she said gently, "for your gifts, your mind. Then it was appreciation when you pushed me. Then it was… Awkward. I began to notice you as a person. And then as a man. You crept into my dreams… but I couldn't bring myself to admit it if you hated me. I wouldn't hurt myself like that."

"How long?"

"Since I was old enough to have these feelings," she whispered. "Since 5th year."

He looked at her in awe. He'd never known… how could he miss it. "Hermione," was all he could say.

"How long, Severus?" His eyes opened wide at the question.

"What?"

"The headmaster said he'd seen signs, I want to know how long you'd been looking at me… with those eyes." She smiled ever so slightly, hardly a quirk of her lips.

"Since you were old enough to notice," he whispered as she moved forward. "It went much the same for me. I watched you grow. When you were a first year I was merely sixteen. As I became a man, you became a woman."

"_How long_?" She asked now looking down at him from above.

"Always," he whispered before bringing his lips up to hers.

They kissed deeply, drawing ever closer to each other. Soon they had melted into the arms of one another. Slowly, gently he pressed her against the bed once more, and once more she welcomed him… but it was different now, somehow. It was sweeter, and slower, and more about each other than the feeling. His lips wandered her neck as she arched against him.

He pulled back looking deeply into her eyes. "Are you sure?" He whispered. She nodded gently biting her bottom lip. She gasped, her nails digging into his skin gently. Soon he felt the resistance and stopped moving. He kissed her gently covering her lips as he tore her innocence away, wishing to keep the pain as short as possible. She cried out against his lips, her nails gouging at his flesh. He sat still within her for a moment, as much to allow her time as to absorbing the rapture. Her grip lessened as the pain faded and he stroked her hair from her face. "It will hurt less now."

She held him tightly in her arms stroking his hair. "I love you," so soft it could only be called a whisper in the loosest use of the word.

Tears pushed at the back of his eyes and fell freely. His body raked with sobs and she held him still. No questions, no demands, she didn't even ask him to say it back. She simply… held him.

When the tears had stopped they fell asleep in each other's arms; loved, and safe.

Somewhere in the castle Sybil and Dumbledore enjoyed a moment of pride.

"Well Sybil," the headmaster said, "what do you think?"

She smiled and in her misty far-off voice said, "You were right to send them to me, Albus. Their child will be a great influence in our world."

Dumbledore's eyes danced. "It is so then? She is with child?" Sybil nodded. "They will be up at the end of the week."

Draco Malfoy held a small beetle up to his ear, listening intently as it clicked at him. "No, no, we can't make this public Rita. This isn't gossip, this is the Dark Lord's after dinner mint."

A/N and Disclaimer:

Well I hope you liked it. Many more twists and turns are on the way.

I do not own Harry Potter and I don't take credit for him. I am also making absolutely no profit on this whatsoever.


	9. Never Enough Knowledge

Chapter 9: Never Enough Knowledge

"The time we have is so precious, don't you think?" Hermione lay serenely on the bed, a sheet wrapped about her, her head resting at the foot of the bed.

"Hm?" A sleepy Severus sat up and blinked at her.

"Life," she repeated. "It's so fragile."

"Yup." Hermione giggled deliciously and, though Severus would never admit it, it made his heart sing to hear it. "What are you giggling at," he asked gruffly.

Again Hermione giggled. "You're all sleepy-faced."

"Well, Miss Granger, in case you hadn't noticed, I WAS asleep, before you woke me with your insipid musings." She giggled again.

"You can put up a hard front with me Professor, but it won't do you _any _good. I know you're amused. I see it in your eyes."

"My eyes?"

"Your sleepy eyes," she taunted. Hermione screamed as he dove a her and dodged. Her attempts at escape failed and she soon found that, among his caresses and kisses, she didn't want to.

It was hard to believe that a week prior the two had been bitter acquaintances. Now they were the sun of each other's universe and the light of each other's life.

They dressed that Saturday slowly and with several interruptions of their own creation before a resounding knock took away the fun.

Severus sighed resignedly and, letting the small brunette woman from his arms, walked to the door.

It swung open as he released the latch and a warm, annoying, smile met him.

"Severus, so good to see you're ready for your meeting with Sybil. May I assume Miss Granger is prepared as well?" Dumbledore was as cheerful as ever, but something was off, some kind of tension… Snape simply nodded. "Then collect her and follow me."

The couple walked up the stairs behind the headmaster not even daring a glance at the other. As they wound up and up and up to the tower Snape felt on ominous feeling draw closer and closer.

Soon Dumbledore stopped outside the door and knocked. "Enter," Sybil's dreamy voice called.

And Enter they did.

The heat and incense were suffocating, as always, and made the experience even more disconcerting.

"Sit, sit," Sybil prompted in a dreamy, far-off voice, the three as she herself sat before the fireplace. "Now as I know the two of you hold some… reservations concerning the second sight, but I assure you it can be quite useful. Today for example we will be delving into your future prospects. You will have some difficult decisions to make."

"What does that mean? 'Difficult decisions?'" Hermione asked, allowing the worry to creep into her eyes.

"Oh nothing my dear, nothing, make no fuss about it. After all what cannot be helped must be endured." Though her smile was sweet Sybil's eyes carried concern as did, to Sanpe's astonishment, Dumbledore's.

"Now there are several ways to do this," Sybil continued, "some are more dangerous than others, but it will of course be you who choose." Reaching under the tea table before her, Sybil removed three items. The first was a large round Bowl, the second a small Jar, and the third a Key. Hermione and Severus looked at each other and blinked before Snape turned to Dumbledore.

"What exactly is going on here Headmaster?" He demanded gruffly.

Dumbledore, eyes all a twinkle, felt that at least some explanation was needed. "There are exactly seven people who know about your relationship with Miss Granger, Severus. You, and I or course as well as Hermione and Sybil. As well as two unfortunate students who had happened to walk into your classroom at a bad moment, luckily they did not recognize young Miss Granger. But, Severus there are three without these walls who have learned and are already plotting to use it against you. " Severus' eyes grew large and without thought he reached for Hermione's hand, griping it tightly. Dumbledore simply nodded in affirmation of the unstated question. "Now you have a choice. Before you are three different ways to see what your future holds. You may choose all three or you may choose one, but you must do so together."

"The bowl," Sybil cut in excitedly, "is one of my own design. It works as a sort of reverse pensive, channeling the thoughts and memories of those who are forward in the timeline. Complex, yes, but harmless as a normal Pensive. The Jar, holds a lotion that will transport you, temporarily, to your future selves, however far along that line you wish to go. The time, regrettably, was something I was not able to get down. It sometimes lasts for and hour sometimes a minute, and it is fickle about letting itself be used again. I gave it too much humanity, I think." She smiled as she lifted the tarnished silver key. "This was a genius collaboration between the headmaster and myself. This Key will allow you to transport yourselves, physically, to the time and place you wish to be. It works on any door, at any time, and as such is under the strictest control. The rules of forward time motion are much more lax than those of backward, after all you cannot change what has not happened." Sybil looked up as the headmaster cleared her throat and shook her head. "I've let my mind wander… I cannot guarantee that any of your futures will come to pass, and I cannot assure you that your actions will not cause them."

"Do you understand what Sybil is telling you Miss Granger." Dumbledore looked at the small woman with eyes of importance. _Why is he asking me_, she wondered.

"The Professor is saying that seeing our future may be what causes it, Headmaster." Dumbledore smiled a sad, tired smile, and nodded.

"That is precisely what she is saying," he replied.

"Well I don't like this one bit," Snape said standing. "What right is it of yours to get involved in our affairs? Hm? What does this have to do with you, or anyone else."

Sybil opened her mouth but Dumbledore raised a hand and she fell short. "This," the headmaster began "will involve our entire world, impact it as much as Mr. Potter has and will. Now, you will choose. Do you wish only one seeing or all three."

Snape looked at Hermione and knelt beside her. "We don't have to do this. We don't have to know. We can walk out of here and leave the future to itself." Hermione pondered for a moment, and then looking into those large grey eyes, shook her head.

"I want to know, Severus." He sighed and she continued. "I want to do all three." Snape smiled at his girl, the woman he loved and kissed her forehead.

"Never enough knowledge for my little know it all," he sighed. "Then I want it as well."

"Then pick your First," Sybil drawled.


	10. The Jar

AT LAST! The long awaited updating has commenced. Hope you like them.   
These next few chapters are going to be short little half-chapters. Each one of the items will be separate. Sorry they're so short, but I liked breaking them up this way. 

Chapter 10: The Jar 

Hermione reached out and grabbed the small jar, holding it up to Severus for approval. With his nod she unscrewed the lid and dipped her finger in the gelatinous green substance. "Dab it on his forehead, dear," Sybil instructed, "and, Severus, do the same. Quickly now or she'll get a head of you." As the couple faded Dumbledore sat heavily in the chair beside Sybil.

"All we can do now, is wait," he said.

It was like floo powder times ten, or atleast that's how Hermione felt about the whole mater. When at last the spinning had stopped she felt as if she would empty her stomach right there on the floor… but she didn't.

As her vision cleared she could see Severus looking at her with concern. "Are you well?" She nodded and then looked about.

"Oh, Severus where are we? It's amazing!" Snape felt his stomach lurch.

"We're in Alabaster, my childhood home," he grunted. "It was willed to me when my father died… it stands unused currently." Hermione began walking and he called to her, "where are you going?"

"I don't know," she shouted back as her feet lead their own way up a gargantuan winding staircase. "My feet have developed their own cognitive thought!" Severus ran after her, but just reached her as she stopped before a door. The door swung open and they both gasped.

"That was my room, as a child," Severus sighed. "Of course, it's been redecorated."

Hermione walked lightly in the room touching little things here and there before she noticed what the room was. "Severus…. This… this is a nursery."

Snape leaned heavily against the far wall. Could it be? A child in this house, his house? "I… that's not possible." Hermione ran over to him and grabbed his arm pulling him toward the crib.

"Look Severus, look." The crib was a dark green, and gilded in gold were the words; _Hansel Sirius Snape. _

"How by Merlin's beard did you talk me into giving this child Sirius Black's name?" He wondered, more than a little edge creeping into his voice. Hermione laughed.

"Are you so sure this child belongs to me, Severus?" Her voice was serious.

"I can think of no other woman who would share my life," he replied.

A moment later the scene flashed and they were in another room, darker and danker. Neither could see, and so reached out grasping their hands tightly. "This place reeks of death," Snape growled.

"Mummy, Daddy, is that you?" A small voice called out to the darkness. "It's dark, I can't see you… oh I've always hated the dark…" Just then a door opened the light, however small, was blinding. A man in black came and gathered up the child, removing his chains and carried him away. "Mummy, help! Papa… Papa you can take him, I know you can!" His screams continued down the corridor before the scene flashed again.

"Wine, Mr. & Mrs. Snape?" A cold, cruel voice offered. "Come now, it can't be poisoned, that would ruin all my fun." The couple took the goblets and drank, the bitter metallic taste of blood covering their mouths. They flinched. "You don't like it? I rather thought you would. It came from good stock you know. Your sun has such a unique flavor… I kept him alive for quite sometime to harvest as much as I could."

Hermione tuned her head and emptied her stomach before she felt the world spin again, Severus' hand the only feeling in the darkness.

As they arrived back in the tower they collapsed on the floor. Sybil and Albus, were quickly there, tending them. "Bastard!" Hermione screamed, her tears flowing freely. Severus pushed the old man and bug-lady away as he cradled his Hermione in his arms, there on the floor. He smoothed her hair back and kisses her gently, anywhere his lips could reach. "It's ok, it's over, pet. It's over." After several minutes Hermione quieted.

"Don't tell us, child," Sybil said, sorrowful emotion spilling over her lips like a river. "What you see is for you alone." Dumbledore and Sybil helped the couple to the chairs and forced them to sip tea before they continued their adventures.

"I don't understand what this is good for," Hermione said at last. "The pain was too much to bear… the sickness… he… I'll kill him before I let that happen!" At this Sybil smiled.

"That is exactly what this is good for, Miss Granger. You now have time to prepare, to plan, time you wouldn't know you needed otherwise."

Hermione nodded sourly as she sipped her tea. "Bastard, "she mumbled.

Disclaimers: I don't own them, I don't take credit for them, and I make no money off of them.


	11. The Bowl

Ah more…. Story, I guess. Hope you get your fix. 

Chapter 11: The Bowl 

At last it was time to try the next item, and it was Snape who picked the bowl. He thought that perhaps knowing they could not act would make it easier when they did not. A logical assumption, but he was sure to be wrong.

As the couple leaned over the bowl a red mist began to stir. "You can only see your memories. You can take each other to memories of one or both, but remember what you cannot change…." She trailed off as they fell in. Again the Professors awaited the return of the two.

The first memory unraveled quickly. There was a battle, and a victory cheer. Soon they were back again, in Alabaster. The home was dusty, unkempt, unlived in… but it was home, and the Snape and Hermione they saw standing before the stairs were happy. Tired and older, but happy. They followed the two up the stairs and back to the nursery, now painted in a dark purple. The silver gilding held a name on the crib, _Samantha Elizabeth Snape. _

"Elizabeth?" Hermione whispered. "That's Molly Weasly's Middle name…"

As they crept closer they saw a small girl-child resting in the crib, the older tireder, Mr. & Mrs. Snape leaned over looking fondly at their young daughter.

"How is Hansel?" Future Snape asked his wife.

"He's sleeping, at last. The poor boy. He's… he's been through so much." Tears leaked from her eyes and Future Snape turned to take her in his arms.

"Don't do this, Hermione, dearest. He… he's stronger for it. We all are. And he's healthy, and little Samantha… she's only weeks along, but look at how content she is… despite what Vol… he tried to do to her while she was still growing inside you. She's strong and healthy and happy. Just like we'll all be soon. You'll see."

The future couple turned to another crib, which had remained hidden behind them. It was a dark red, almost blood. It's name, also in silver, was inscribed _Harry Ronald Snape._

"What ?" Severus shouted his eyes blazing. "How did you get me to name our child after not one but BOTH of your _boys_?" Hermione gaped as well, but she didn't need to answer.

"Do you still think we picked the proper names?" Future Hermione asked, tucking a blanket about her son. Her husband snaked and arm about her waist and chuckled.

"It was either that or Godrick, and Merlin knows I won't have my son a permanent Gryffindor. Besides, they were heroes in their own right, and your friends, and my allies. Yes, dearest, it was the right choice."

Snape faltered as the room shifted. "Could never happen…" he mused.

A graveyard, already they did not like the way this was going. At least it was daytime. But… they were just walking… stopping every now and then…. It took a moment for the words to sink in.

"Remember the way he fought? Oh and his laugh… she was so beautiful when she was angry…." All in all they stopped at 20 graves, a rose on each one.

"We made it, love." Future Hermione said turning to Future Snape. "They died for us. In the end it wasn't Harry or Ron or Albus… us. Our lives. Our children."

Future Snape kissed her lightly. "Ten years… it was a hell of a battle, but we made it. We always make it."

A hand drew the two from the red mist and placed them back in the chairs in the tower. Snape and Hermione looked at each other sadness and love abundant. "All of them?" Hermione whispered.

"Are you ready for the Key, my dears?" Sybil asked.

Disclaimers: I don't own them, I don't take credit for them, and I make no money off of them.


	12. The Key

HAHA I love this story line. 

Chapter 12: The Key

"Now, remember, you will actually be there. You can act, and react. You can harm, and be harmed." Dumbledore was treating Severus like a child, and he'd had enough.

"Yes, Albus, I think we understood that." Snape snatched the Key from the Headmaster and walked to the nearest door. "Where will it take us?"

"This of a door," was all Sybil replied. And so he thought of the first door he could, the nursery and Alabaster, and holding her hand, he and Hermione were off.

As he opened the door to the nursery nothing seemed different. There were still two cribs, although different in color once again. But soon he noted Hermione pulling him to another room.

"What are you doing? Where are we going?" She put a finger to her lips and then pointed. The next door was Hansel's. And the next after that was Harry's. Then Samantha. And two more new names.

He did the math in his head. "Seven?" He asked aloud. Hermione nodded, tears in her eyes. "We need to find a paper." Just then Hansel came along, happy and bouncy with the Daily prophet in his hand.

"Here you are father, just got owled in." He was perhaps 12, just old enough to have started Hogwarts, must have been summer. He lacked the look of someone with a horrible past or memory. He looked like a happy child.

"Are you alright father?"

Snape held back a threatening tear. This was the best future by far. And this… his son… he was obviously intelligent and happy. And he, Snape, wasn't drinking his blood, or hoping that he would grow up happy. Snape nodded, patted the boy on his head and opened the paper.

"I'll just see to the others then," Hansel called as he walked away.

Snape opened the paper and gasped. "Hermione?" She looked over his shoulder. "It's only 12 years later… only 12… lord you would have had to have Hansel when you were…" light dawned on them, the sun breaking through a window, and together they turned the key in the nearest door, Samantha's, and went back to the Tower.

Disclaimers: I don't own them, I don't take credit for them, and I make no money off of them.

A/N

I would like to address a few things.

The first being that, yes I like writing this story. And yes I will continue to. But please don't go on about how my grammar and spelling could be better. I know they could, but that's just a level of obsession I'm just not going to go to. I have a ton of other projects outside of this. Projects that I am hoping to turn into paying works. My editing skills are reserved for them.

I, personally, expect poor grammar and spelling from fanfiction. I've read enough of if that I know how it goes. If you can't stand it, fine, I'm not making you read my story.

Plus if I obsessively edited, you wouldn't get as many updates. So what is it, better grammar and spelling OR more story progression via updates. We'll vote and then if you really would prefer the spelling to get better I'll do it. Just for you, because I respect my reader's opinions.


	13. Forbidden Lives

Chapter 13: Forbidden Lives

As the couple returned Sybil and Dumbledore turned anxious eyes.

"How did it go," Albus asked, offering seats to the two.

Snape was silent for quite sometime before he slowly turned his eyes to the headmaster. "Albus," he said quietly, "I think… I think we may need some help."

Hermione turned frightened eyes on the man she loved, shaking her head at him. Without having to be asked Dumbledore stood and excused himself, dragging Sybil by her arm.

As the door shut Snape turned to Hermione. "Did you know?" His words were sharp, unkind even and they cut her.

"Of course not." After all how could she. "It… I… you figured it out before I did."

He tried to be angry, cut, even firm, but it all drained out of him at the prospect that now came into view.

"What are we going to do?" He sighed. Hermione curled up in the big arm chair, hugging her knees to her chest.

"I'm scared," she whispered. "I mean, it's only two months before I graduate. I can easily hide it until then. But I'll be teaching come next year… I can't hide it then."

"Of course you can," Severus whispered falling to his knees before her. "I can brew you a potion…"

"Severus, you know how badly potions can mess up a pregnancy…."

"I'll make it work. I can do it I know I can…." Suddenly the disdain he'd held for her came flooding back. Why was this his concern? Who said he wanted to be a father to this child? "Maybe you shouldn't have it at all."

Hermione's head shot up. "What?"

"This isn't my problem, this could be anyone's child. Besides you can't be more than a week along. It would be easy to just get rid of it, painless even." A resounding smack stopped him in his tracks. He blinked several times as Hermione, red faced and steaming, spoke.

"How could you even suggest such a thing? Never mind that you could call it murder, or at least self-mutilation. But how, after knowing his name, after seeing his face, after drinking his blood, and hearing him call you father, how could you possibly give him up?" tears flowed freely now as she quickly turned her head to hide them.

"I… I didn't think of that…" his voice was tight and he swallowed hard to get it working again. "Hansel," Severus whispered, his hand moving to rest on Hermione's abdomen. "His name is Hansel."

She turned to him, lashes wet with tears. "What are we going to do?"

"I'll make a potion, to hide it until he's born if you like. And then, once we're settled into our positions, we can announce it."

Marriage was just not something he was ready for, and she probably wasn't either. "So," Hermione said at last, "we'll ask the headmaster to keep our secret, maybe even help you with the potion. I'll up my lessons in the past so I can go into the DADA position ready…"

"Don't work yourself too hard miss know it all," Snape said affectionately.

"Whatever you say, Professor," she replied kissing him lightly on the lips.

"How long until the end of classes?" He whispered against her lips.

"Six weeks," she replied dreamily.

"Well then, you have that long to convince me." He didn't say what and she didn't ask. Just then the Headmaster entered.

"So, have we come to a conclusion about the child?" He asked causally.

Snape sat back on his chair but continued to hold Hermione's hand. "I should have known…" he drawled.

"Yes, Severus, you should have. So what are we doing?" Dumbledore replied jovially.

"Well I plan on finding a potion to hide her condition for as long as possible," Severus replied. "I was hoping for… assistance in that matter."

Dumbledore nodded, "of course, of course. However, I'm afraid I am going to have to forbid you from seeing one another."

Disclaimers: I don't own them, I don't take credit for them, and I make no money off of them.

A/N

Well watch your step. Sorry about that, construction you know;) The next few chapters are planned to encompass the next few months just to push the story along to the major conflicts.


	14. Enter the Dark Lord?

Chapter 14: Enter - the Dark Lord?

"What?" Hermione and Snape exclaimed in unison.

"You understand don't you," Dumbledore continued, "what your child will mean to our world? You must keep him safe. Not to mention the disastrous consequences you two will have if you are found out. No, best not arouse any suspicions until classes are well over."

Hermione and Snape looked at one another sadly but secretly agreed with the Headmaster.

"Besides, Hermione you have your N.E.W.T.S. to study for, and Severus, you have your to plan. Not mention this will be a prime opportunity to see if you can survive separation."

It was all too much. They had just broken through to each other, and now they were being asked to abstain from even the appearance of familiarity. Who knows what walls they would have rebuilt when semester was finally over.

Sybil's eyes rolled up, not that anyone noticed until she began to speak in a wheezy, gruff voice. "One and one shall mend a rift. One and one will part and drift. Two and two will make it known. Two and two will not be shown. Three and three the world will fear. Three and three will build a tier. Four and four our saving grace. Four and four no time or place." And then suddenly she was herself again, blinking as if woken from a restless sleep. "Terribly sorry," she said awkwardly, "did I dose off?"

Dumbledore smiled kindly at Sybil and shook his head. "Yes, my dear, but it's quite all right we know how exhausting divination is for you." She nodded appreciatively and then motioned to the door.

"Mr. Potter will be at your offices soon, Albus," she said mysteriously. "I expect you should be there." Dumbledore nodded and turned to the couple.

"You are expected to have detentions today so take tonight as your last. Take care you aren't discovered." With that he bid Sybil a gracious ado, kissing her hand and making her, if Sybil could be said to, blush.

As the party departed a beetle flew from the window, small, inconspicuous… but deadly.

Harry Potter approached the office of the headmaster cautiously, even after all this time.

But the kindly old voice still welcomed him, and he still entered.

"Yes, Mister Potter, what can I do for you." Dumbledore asked with a smile.

"I've had the dream again, headmaster, and my scar was hurting worse than ever." He sat and Dumbledore nodded. "Only this time… there… there was something new… disturbing even… makes me question the dream… I dreamt of Professor Snape."

"Well that's not unusual, Mister Potter," the Headmaster said kindly, "he's haunted your nocturnal activities often enough. Remember that dream you had about your NEWTS consisting of hanging over a cauldron and trying to add the right ingredients to trun it from disfigurement to water, but not having your wand and all the ingredients being in little pockets in your robes?"

"Not like this… this is rather embarrassing." Harry stumbled, trying to find the right words. "I dreamt that I had snuck into the dungeon to snog… someone… and he was already there, snogging someone else. "

Dumbledore had to fight back a giggle, and for him that was quite the feat.

"I'm sure it's relevant somehow," he said cryptically. "Did any other new things happen?"

"Ginny Weasly is now a part of the scenario," Harry whispered.

"Tell me everything, Harry, from the beginning. Leave out a word and I'll deny you any lemon drops." The Headmaster smiled, but his eyes didn't twinkle.

Harry began as he always did. "I'm in a bright room. All white and lit by something I can't really see. I have this feeling of freedom, of escape, and then suddenly everything becomes dark. It doesn't even fade into dark, it just… is. When my eyes adjust I see everyone, the Order. You, Professor Snape, Tonks, Lupin, just everyone. Snape's been found out and he's crying about something. Some horrible thing has happened. Ron is sitting on the floor in a defeated heap. And Hermione is huddles in the corner. She won't let anyone near her. Snape, of all people tries, but she just rounds on him, angrier with him then the lot of us. And now Ginny is between Ron and me."

She's standing over me with this sad smile as I sit there. She's bleeding badly and I feel like I'd give anything, everything if I could make her better, somehow. But she smiles, still, and says 'I'll be fine as long as we tell Ron'."

Dumbledore looked at Harry with wide eyes, but quickly regained his composure. "Am I correct, Mr. Potter, in assuming you and young Miss Weasly have developed a relationship?" Harry nodded. "And Ron doesn't know about it?" Again Harry nodded. "Harry I want you to make me a promise."

"Of course," Harry said.

"Don't tell Ron about your relationship until I give you the go ahead. Lie if you have to, but keep it hidden at all costs." Harry gawked.

"Professor, you don't know how hard it's been already, I don't know if I can do that."

"You promised, Harry." Dumbledore said sternly. "Until I say." Harry, at last and reluctantly, nodded.

Soon after he left, confused and scared.

"What are we going to do?" Hermione asked. "Six weeks without you… I don't think I'll live."

"Really, Miss Granger… You're being a hopeless romantic." Snape said teasingly. "You lived your life just fine before I came into it and you will live it when I am not in it." She sighed.

"And you won't miss me even a little bit?" She asked sadly.

"I imagine I will at some point," he replied only half teasing.

They retired to his quarters for the rest of the night, Hermione returning to her own bed with a made up story she and Severus had planned about her detention. He even took of 10 House points for good measure…. As much as it hurt her to admit it, it was the only convincing way.

She snuggled into her blankets that night both empty and full, both cold and warm. What had Sybil's prediction meant…. She just wasn't any good at puzzles. And so as she drifted off to sleep, her mind was filled with the best and the worst her thoughts had to offer.

It was dark, and cold, and brilliant. Young Malfoy had come here to pay his homage and give his news, and he had been very fortunate with each one. Yes, they might have a few years before the dark lord could launch a full out assault… but that didn't mean he couldn't mess with their lives now…

Disclaimers: I don't own them, I don't take credit for them, and I make no money off of them.

A/N

I thought I'd start getting into the different dimensions of this story. And I tried to make it longer for you. Don't get used to it now, I write what I can and post it right away so you at least get a little bit of a fix.


	15. Bump in the Road?

Chapter 15: Bump in the Road?

The remaining six weeks passed slowly. Despite increased studying, Hermione felt so worried that she was sure she'd failed all her N.E.W.T.S. And Severus? Severus was surlier than ever to Potter, Weasly, anyone really; even Draco was incurring his Wrath these days.

Albus had been busy trying to decipher Harry's dreams and Sybil's Prophecies while still sorting out little matters, like house rivalries and the last Quittich game of the year. Not to mention the graduation ceremony that had taken place. In a moment that startled everyone Ron Weasley had announced that he was going to marry Nevil Longbottom the two had a good long laugh and retracted the statement several moments later... Ron's mother was still furious weeks later.

Classes had let out and Hermione went home for only 2 weeks of her vacation. There she spent time with her parents discussion her new position at Hogwarts, which she had used as an excuse for going back so soon.

When, at last, she had returned she walked slowly down the familiar steps to his dungeon. She smiled slightly, but not without her worries creeping in. Would he still want her? Would he be cross with her for staying away even longer than advised? Would he love her? She knocked tentatively at his door, something she'd had little cause to do, and jumped when he shouted, "Get lost!"

Indignation fueled her brave venture into the room, and as she marched in Snape turned to yell again, suddenly stopping and making a chocking sound. "Severus Snap, how dare you tell me to get lost!" She stopped shouting when she was very close, noting he hadn't shaved for days and his clothes smelled as if he'd done naught but brew stinky potions.

"It's you he mumbled," and then catching sight of himself in a cauldron, turned away. "I... I lost track of time, I didn't realize you were back already."

"I'll be in my new rooms, you know where to find them," she stomped away. Upon entering her rooms she regretted it. "That could have gone much better... didn't but could have." She felt and overwhelming urge to cry but instead busied herself with making her rooms presentable. Somewhere near an hour had passed when she heard a light rap on her door. "Enter," she replied noncommittally.

A clean and pressed Severus strode into her rooms, head high but not quite meeting her eyes. "I am sorry I did not better present myself. I'd gotten very caught up in my potion... experiment." His eyes wandered her room cooly, his lip curling in a sneer. "I see that even here you cannot have enough books."

"Yes, Professor, I have acquired quite a few for my new classes." It was small talk, she realized painfully. There was silence for several minutes before she got up the nerve to whisper, "Did you even miss me at all." It was instant, Severus was back, hiding the professor quite in place, away for his love. But he was very sad, and very cold.

"I did eventually." His eyes flickered to hers for only a moment before asking, "and have you been taking care of my son?"

Fire shot up in her eyes and she stalked toward him kicking him, quite childishly, in the shin. "You're child? Your child? This is OUR child you great giant of a buffoon!"

He winced slightly as she made contact but her words cut deeper than her toes. "Well..."

"Well what?" She demanded.

"You're absolutely, amazingly beautiful when you're angry." He grabbed her pulling her close and kissing her feverishly, but she was having none of it.

"No, you want to take him from me," she sobbed backing away. "You hate me and you want to take him away!"

It struck him then, what he had said, what it must have sounded like to her. He hung his head and wondered how he was going to make this up.

"Hermione," he began, "I have missed you. I've done almost nothing but miss you, truth be told. Miss you and work on the potion with Albus. We accidentally turned a mouse into a ... well a rather large bowling ball... it was rather amusing... until I pictured you as the bowling ball, that is." He collapsed on her yet to be made up bed and sighed. "it was not very amusing then. We've made very little progress and I'm afraid that if we take up a relationship now... I will not be able to hide our secret. It is hard enough... Tell me, is he ok?"

Hermione had been rather taken aback by his change in character, without being near his moodswings for so long. She approached him and carefully removed her robes, and under those her shirt. She took his hand and, although he flinched, led it to her stomach where a small mound had at last began to appear. He even smiled slightly. She bent over to kiss him, but he shied away. Settling for the top of his head she kissed it and hugged him to her. Again he jumped. "Look at me," she demanded. When he did not she forcibly took his chin in her hand and turned his head. "What are you keeping from me?"

"Nothing he replied, it is only..."

"Only what?" She demanded again.

"I wish you a life of safety. This is not something I can offer."

Tears filled her eyes and she turned to put her shirt back on, stalling for time. When she turned back she smiled. "I gave up on a safe life when I met Harry, and since this child came into my life, I have not thought a moment of my own safety."

Severus stood, wrapping his arms around her in a tender hug. "I would like you to come to Alabaster with me," he whispered softly. There is something I wish to show you.

A/N I AM SOOOOO SORRY FOR THE WAIT! but here it is!

I know it's short, but it's about 3am and I have got to get some sleep, but I promise I'll try to keep the updates regular. How's at least once a week sound?

Disclaimer: These charachters, this world? Not mine.


	16. Alabaster

Chapter 16: Alabaster 

They took their brooms out to Alabaster with more than a little tension between them. But the sky was clear and the air was fresh and all was as it should have been. And before they came back down to earth, they were happy.

But upon landing on the grounds Severus' mood changed, and upon her own inspection, so did Hermione's.

The grounds were dark and overgrown; it had a feel to it, much like that of Number 12 Grimmauld Place. Where once there had been lovely statues there were now only faceless figures with missing appendages, and where there had been a fountain there was now a quite small, yet nasty, bog.

Severus walked over to her, shame-faced, and sighed. "This was my home."

A stiff upper lip got Hermione walking towards the door before Severus grabbed her by her shoulder. "Are you MAD? This place has been unlived in for... years. It's bound to be worse that Sirius' Mother's house, and you're just going to go waltzing in like you own the place?"

Hermione gave a curt nod and started forward again, moving slowly but surely toward the door. Frightened of what might happen to her without him there, Severus followed quickly. They walked in silence across the wide grounds and up the marble stairs to the great oak door, and when they arrived at last Severus pushed it open, "after you."

The entry room was bigger then the Griffendor common room but seemed as if it had never been cheerful. "Severus," was all she could say.

His face was withdrawn and sorrowful, he didn't want to live here. "Well, show yourself around then," he snapped. Without noting his tone she did as he said.

It was several hours later that Hermione returned, having seen all 137 bedrooms, 12 baths, 10 half baths, no less than 7 secret passageways, 3 dining rooms, the ball room, and 3 kitchens. She found him in the main drawing room just of the entryway, huddled in a corner. She rushed to him and knelt at his side. "What's wrong? What's happened?" He covered his head with his arms and muttered something inaudible. "What's wrong!" she shouted pulling his hands from his head.

"No, too many bad memories. Go, go away. I can't leave but you can, go." Hermione gaped at him an asked a simple question,

"Why?" Finally he seemed to be coming to his senses.

"Why? Because of all that's happened to me here, that's why!" He hollered. "My mother beat me, my father," he shuddered at the thought. "I killed them Hermione, in service of the Dark Lord! And I... Merlin help me, I enjoyed it!" Of course. It suddenly struck Hermione, why this house had been abandoned so long. He must have killed his parents back before they knew he was 'Professor Snape' back when they thought him still their young child, but really a child doing a man's work.

"But, but Severus, that's why we need to be here. That's why this is where we need to raise our family. Don't you just want to erase all that bad? Prove that things can be good, even here?" Slowly he looked at her, something dangerous glinting in his eyes. Like a flash he was on his feet.

"You think I'm sweet, don't you?" He shouted, a dangerous sneer to his lips. "Think I'm safe?" She stood hurriedly and moved to back up be he grabbed her by the back of her neck and pulled her forcibly to his lips. They crushed together near painfully and when he pulled back she was gasping for air. "I could snap your neck right now. No one is within miles. No one ever comes here. No one would ever know."

She couldn't even mutter he confidences in him, that he wouldn't hurt her, that he loved her and this child. He was acting so much the Professor now that she feared any words would send him over a dangerous edge. Instead she simply put her lips to his, gently. His knees buckled but he pushed her away. "No! I could kill you, I could rape you, I could feed you up to the dark lord on a platter!"

"Or," she whispered seductively, "You could love me." She held out her hand and led him t a room she'd cleaned, what she had hoped would become their room. She sat him on the bed and began to pepper him with light tender kisses. "You see," she nibbled down his neck as her hands went for his robes, "loving me is much nicer, if not simpler." He tried to push her away, but hardly, as she kissed his neck and slid his robes off his shoulders. She stood back and removed her own robes, to expose a green and silver underwear set. Snape gawked, at her choice of undergarments and lifted his hand to run a thumb across the under wire. "I bought it for you." He stood then taking her in his arms for a deep kiss, his hands sliding all over her body, her clasp undone in one swift snap of his fingers. Their bodies entangled and writhed until they were both spent.

Severus lay there in shock for a moment and then, to Hermione's surprise, he began to cry Great sobbing tears. She curled around him and soothed him, for a short time seeing the child that never got to be, and savoring it. When at last the tears ebbed she kissed his cheek and asked a dangerous question, "are you alright?"

"I love you," he whispered. He sat up at last realizing the sate of the room around him for the first time. "This was my room." Hermione nodded, turning to her back and resting her hands on her stomach, gently stroking the child beneath.

"I thought so. I wanted to share it with you."

He was happy, which was a big deal for him. "What if, what if you could see me for me?" He inquired, his voice so low it was barely audible. She stared at him, not quite comprehending, until her eyes lit up with understanding. He nodded, "Dumbledore thinks he can make it so you see me."

Hermione smiled and jumped upon him, kissing his cheeks. "I'll take that as a yes," he laughed. She grinned and nodded.

"Well, come on," she sang, "we have a lot of lessons to plan."

"And we have a potion to work on, Severus," Dumbledore laughed through the open door.

A/N: here's a new chapter In honor of book 6 out tomorrow at midnight. For those of you who don't know I work at B&N so I'll be there when it happens! Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Don't own them, don't make money off them, etc.

Disclaimer: Don't own them, don't make money off them, etc.

Disclaimer: Don't own them, don't make money off them, etc.


End file.
